Biohazard: d4rkness
by d4rk-ifrit
Summary: Alice and Jake wake up one morning to a town overrun by zombies. Separated from their parents: it is up to Jake to get he and his sister out of town. Or at least survive long enough for help to arrive.
1. Chapter 1: Rainy Dayz

Biohazard: d4rkness 

**Chapter 1: Rainy Dayz**

**By: d4rk ifrit**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Biohazard (Resident Evil). The characters used in this FanFic are property of their respectful owners.

Note: I haven't used any characters from the Biohazard Universe just yet.

It was raining heavily in Raccoon City. Jake, like any other teenager, hated it when it rained. When it only meant that he was stuck inside all day. Not because he couldn't go outside but because there was nothing to do in Raccoon City when it rained. And it was boring inside.

This whole day had been waited. And for what? To simply sit around and stare out the window listening to the clattering of the rain on the soaked pavement.

He could very well have driven him and his friends someplace, anyplace, to escape the shear dullness that was his current situation. But the phones weren't working for some strange and unknown reason. This must have been due to the thunderstorm. So he couldn't contact any friends if he wanted to.

But the phone wasn't the only thing not working. The TV seemed to be not operational, not helping the situation the least. Thus leading him to find out what was occupying all of his sister's abundant time.

He made his way down the hall to his beloved sister's room. Only she was not presently accounted for. He began searching the rest of his home for her whereabouts.

"Alice," announced Jake. "Alice where are you?"

He paused for a moment a, awaiting her reply.

"I'm in the basement," she replied. Though her voice was faint.

Jake made his way through the kitchen then to the basement door. As he opened the door it made sort of a _squeaking_ noise. He began walking down the stairs. As he walked his weight hit fully upon the basement steps.

_Clunk, Clunk, Clunk, Clunk, Clunk…_

As he reached the end of the steps he peered to his right. His sister was sitting on the floor listing to some sort of old brown devise.

"What are you doing," announced Jake as she turned down the volume?

"The television is broken or something. And I think this is dad's old radio. It still works. Cool huh?"

"Sure," he replied sarcastically as he sat next to her. "What are you listening to?"

"I'm not so sure. It's like some weird horror show. It sounds as though it's pretty well made. Like one of those story shows we used to listen to as kids. Only more scary."

"Yeah, I remember those. So we gonna listen or what?"

Alice reached over and turned up the volume.

"…_minding their own business," started the man over the radio. "Walking through the park and were attacked. These weren't just the elderly and the young. These were grown men who were killed. They were brutally murdered. These victims were savagely eaten while they were still alive." _

"_And do you think Doctor," started another man, "that this could be some form of cannibalistic voodoo?"_

"_We don't know what's going on. We don't know who is behind this and what their agenda is. The sad thing is that this isn't happening in some far off places this is right in our own hometown."_

"_Now Doctor. What can the people at home do right now to protect themselves from the assailants?" _

"_I would advise you, listeners at home, to stay inside as much as possible. Lock your doors and try never to be alone. If possible board up your doors and windows. You never know when they may begin to attack homes next. And if by all means possible carry some sort of weapon to protect yourself."_

"_That's Doctor Phil Engleman and I'm Al Thomson reporting on the Raccoon City Attacks. Operators…"_

"Wait did he just say 'Raccoon City Attacks'," asked Jake? "Are you sure this isn't a news station?"

"It could be. The numbers are all faded so I can't even read them if I wanted to."

"I think we should stay inside till Mom and Dad get home."

"Yeah you're probably right."

Jake headed back upstairs to lock all the doors and windows. Alice stayed in the basement trying to find a better station. Jake sat on the couch in the living room awaiting his parents to either call or return.

The evening begins to fade away. And we once again enter the world of _survival horror_.


	2. Chapter 2: Attention Shoppers

Biohazard: D4rkness

Chapter 2: Attention Shoppers!

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil or Biohazard is property of Capcom. Capcom owns all rights of places, characters, and ideas present in the series. This Fan Fiction cannot be bought, sold, or auctioned by any means.

**Caution:** This Fan Fiction may contain scenes of explicit violence, gore, and language. This story is rated Mature and should be read with the forewarning of it's graphic content. May you endure the world of survival horror…

When we last left Alice and Jake they had just heard on the radio about the recent "Raccoon City Murders." Distraught and scared, they await their parent's return. Alice soon returns from the basement and enters the living room. Jake is sitting on the couch searching through the televisions fuzzy channels hoping for some sort of success.

"Jake," pestered Alice. "It's ten already. Where could Mom and Dad be?"

"For the last fucking time," Jake sighed heavily, "they're probably still at work. So just chill."

"Yeah but what if there was a spill. I mean they work with a lot of chemicals all the time. What if they're in the hospital, what if they're dying, what if they're already…"

"Chill out you spazz, you know you could hyperventilate!"

"I'm not a spazz."

"Yes you are. Every time you get too excited you get short of breath and almost pass out."

"Shut up," she replied as she began walking away, "I'm gong to sleep now."

_Why?_ Thought Jake, _it's not like we have school tomorrow. But I guess I'd better get some sleep also. Maybe the TV will work tomorrow._

Jake took Alice's lead and retired to his sleeping quarters.

As the sun raised over the inhabitants of Raccoon City the silence of night began to fade away. The animals began about with their daily business of finding food and shelter to survive what obstacle nature brings them next. Birds began searching the ground for any unsuspecting worms caught in the morning dew's embrace. Squirrels scampered near trees looking for nuts to store away for the coming winter. Though the days would soon be getting shorter and the nights longer, the morning would always remain the same.

Jake sat up in his bed while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He peered over to his clock's red lights telling him that it was a decent enough hour to get up and meet the day. He headed downstairs into the kitchen to find something to fill the void in his stomach. After he opened the refrigerator door he examined the contents inside. He grabbed some milk and his favorite box of Tasty Oats and sat down in the dining room. As he began devouring the contents inside his bowl he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around hoping it was his parents only to be disappointed by his sister's presence.

"What's for breakfast," she announced as she entered the room?

"Whatever you can make yourself," he replied sarcastically.

She sighed as she called him a name under her breath and left the room.

"Make sure you take a shower soon. I want to head over to the mall before lunch. And if you call me a _jerkass_ one more time I'll tell Mom."

Alice and Jake got ready to head out to the mall. He got into the drivers seat of the car while she rode shotgun. He popped the minivan into gear and the two headed out towards their destination. The minutes passed in silence. It didn't seem like either one would be the first to break it until Alice spoke as they entered the mall's parking lot.

"Hey Jake what's wrong with that guy," she said while pointing at a man limping his way through the parking lot.

"He's probably just a homeless man. Just forget about him," replied Jake sarcastically.

Unknown to them the horror that could come from such a man as this they continued on their way. The mall was rather empty save the elderly and teenagers. Jake parked the car in a spot not to far from the entrance. They exited the car and made their way through the frount door.

The minutes flew by as they headed from store to store window-shopping. It was when they were going to get lunch that it happened. There were screams coming from outside. Then a woman ran into the mall screaming and crying about her hurt child. The shoppers stared at her in awe and confusion as to what was happening. She was covered in blood and appeared to be clenching her right arm in pain.

"I'm going to see what's going on," announced Alice as she walked away. Jake soon followed behind her.

As they approached the crowed they saw a security guard talking to the frantic screaming woman. He seemed to give up on trying to calm her down, as it was doing no good. The guard attempted to try and talk to her but she appeared to be in shock. She then fainted, most likely due to the loss of blood.

The guard called the police on his handheld radio. When he had finished he unlatched his nightstick and began walking towards the entrance. Just then he saw a man dressed in a business suit walking towards them. His suit was torn about as if he had just escaped from a brawl. He had a toddlers arm clenched in his right hand. As Crimson blood dripped from his jaw he stumbled closer and closer towards the door. He paused near the glass and turned to face them and begin staring: most likely looking for his escaped prey. A murmur outpoured from the now scared spectators. Questions such as "What is that thing?" and "What are we going to do?" and "Is that one of those cannibal killers?" were some of the most common.

Alice was the only one who wasn't standing dead as a rock. She began edging her way closer to the entrance. Jake soon noticed her absence and rushed to her side.

"What the hell are you doing," he whispered?

"I want to get a closer look," she whispered back.

"Quit playing around before you get hurt."

They stopped about thirty feet away from the entrance. The only thing between them and the madman was glass and a scared security guard. The bloody man lunged towards the glass dropping the arm. He began clawing at the glass moaning and yelling only one word as if in anguish. _Brains_…

To be continued in Chapter 3: The Escape

_Trapped in the mall? Jake steps up to bat! Eric Fisher to save him? Find out in the next installment of D4rkness!_


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack

Biohazard: D4rkness

Chapter 3: The Attack

By d4rk-ifrit

A Paramesh Fan-Fiction

**Disclaimer:** Resident Evil or Biohazard is property of Capcom. Capcom owns all rights of places, characters, and ideas present in the series. This Fan Fiction cannot be bought, sold, or auctioned by any means.

**Caution:** This Fan Fiction may contain scenes of explicit violence, gore, and language. This story is rated Mature and should be read with the forewarning of it's graphic content. May you endure the world of survival horror…

In the last installment of our story we left Alice and Jake in Raccoon City mall. When they where about to leave the mall to get lunch a lady and her child were attacked while trying to enter the mall. Alice, Jake, and other shoppers bare witness to what appears to be one of the Raccoon City Cannibal Murders, as they came to be know. The bloody man is now at the malls entrance proclaiming his need for brains…

_He…He ate that kid. _Jake thought. _He fucking ate that kid. What the fuck is going on? We have to get out of here._

"Alice, wait right here ok," whispered Jake.

"Where are you…," Alice whispered to his back as he walked away?

He walked away looking for any store he could find that could have a potential weapon. The growing mass made it hard for him to make his way through. His eyes searched every store title: _Greasy J's Pizza…Geek Shack…Bun-Coast. _None of those would do him any good. He had never fired a gun before in his life so that wouldn't do him any good. A large blunt object is what he would need: preferably the killing kind.

His eyes spotted a possible solution: _Raccoon Sports_, the store for all your sporting needs. As he walked up to the entrance the jolly man standing out frount asked him about the current situation.

"What's all the ruckus?"

"Find out for yourself," declared Jake as he blew past the possible owner.

He went inside the store to examine it's current stock. An arrangement of sporting goods lay abundantly across the store. Golfing clubs, hockey sticks, tennis rackets, and all sorts of goods were available for the picking. But for this task he would need a more powerful weapon. He would need one so great that with it even the great Babe was able to land himself a 60-homerun record that would last over four decades. He would need to find himself a bat.

He searched among the brands that were available and didn't see any he liked. But that relay didn't matter much. A strong wooden one was all he would need. He grabbed himself a nice big slugger and headed out plate.

"Hey, are you going to pay for that," ask one of the store clerks?"

"You can have it back when I'm done," announced Jake as he walked away.

As he headed back to the entrance carrying his newfound weapon he brushed past the onlookers as if they never existed. When his sister noticed what he was doing she proceeded to try and intervene.

"What are you doing with that? You're not going out there. That thing will kill you Jake," she said as he nudged her out of his way.

"Stay here Alice. I'll get us out of here. Promise."

The crowed seemed to have doubled its size since Jake left to obtain the bat. Some of the onlookers were crying and the women were trying to calm their children. Jake approached the guard and tapped him on the shoulder. The guard merely glanced at Jake and turned back towards the monstrosity that stood before them. His skin pigment seemed to have turned from a dark to light chocolate. This was an obvious sign of fear.

"I'm going out there," said Jake.

"What are you, crazy kid? You'll get killed by that thing," the guard replied without even looking at Jake. His eyes never left the monster.

"I got to get me and my sister out of this place. And that things in my way."

The guard turned to look at Jake. "You're going out there with just a bat?"

"It'll probably due a lot better than your nightstick and flashlight. So, are you coming to help?"

"This ain't part of my job description. Let's just leave this to the police kid."

"So they can do what? Arrest it? That thing's a monster. Monsters only deserve to go to one place. And I'm going to help it get there faster," Jake replied as he walked towards the door.

The bloody monster, the filth, was still clawing at the door. His moans were as ever more rapid as they were before. His ragged hands clawed at the glass as they smearing death juices over the service. He stood three feet away from the entrance and stared the horror in its eyes. It seemed that if, for only a moment, the monstrosity was shedding a tear. As if it were pleading for sweet death to release it from its misery. Looking around he could only spot this one. There should be no more assailants to help this one out. He took a few moments to plot what he would do. He'd kick the door as hard as he could, hopefully knocking the monster over. Then he would simply attack. And not stop until there was nothing left alive to feel pain.

He took a step back the rushed in and kicked the edge of the door with his right as hard as he could. The door hit the face of bloody man sending him to his back. He didn't hesitate. Rushing in, he stood over it and lifted his bat over his head. He swung down with his entire might; landing square on bloody man's chest. There was loud wham-crack sound. Bloody man's ribs had been broken in several places. Jake swung again; this time landing on bloody mans lower stomach area. The scarlet flow of life began protruding from his mouth and nose. Thus signaling the end of bloody man's life.

Jake stood near bloody man's feet. He stared in awe at what he had done. He had taken the life of another person. The realization that he had killed someone: even if that someone deserved it. It's the sort of thing that stuns anyone their first time. But his shock had left him blind to what was happening around him.

Another bloody man began walking towards him from the right of the entrance and another three to the left. They stumbled along as if they had all the time in the world. Calling out for the "brains" they so desperately wanted. Each was covered in its own unique battle like scars. Their flesh was a pale greenish color.

When Alice noticed this she immediately ran to glass and began pounding it and screaming trying to get Jakes attention. But it didn't seem to do the situation any good. She turned around looking franticly for someone to help. She ran over to the stunned security guard.

"Please, you have to help my brother. He's going to die. If you don't help him he's going to die."

Meanwhile the bloody man to the right had already made it just a few feet from Jake. His arms outstretched ready to latch onto his prey. It grabbed onto Jake and attempted to take a bite of him. Jake came to his senses and tried to fight him off. He dropped the bat as he and the thing tripped to the ground. The bloody man was now on top while Jake was fighting for his life. Jake was doing his best to keep the man from biting him to death. But it was beginning to overpower him.

Jake couldn't see anything but the man on top of him. Just then something hit the man across his head twice. The bloody man fell limp and somebody pulled him off of Jake. It was the security guard. He held out his hand and helped Jake to his feet.

"Hey, thanks man."

"Look here comes more. Think we can handle 'em lil slugger?"

"I guess. I'll go for the one on the right."

Jake picked up his bat. He lifted it up once again and prepared to attack. The guard equipped his nightstick. They were only a few feet away now. Jake lunged forward and swung downward hitting the monster across the face sending it falling down backwards. The guard attacked the second one sending blood flying in the air. Jake was already taking care of the last one. They did a body check to make sure they were finished.

"I think their all dead kid," said the guard.

"Let's just hope that's the last of them."

"Jake," announced Alice as she walked outside, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be just fine." He turned his attention towards the guard and held out his hand. "Hey my name's Jake."

The guard shook his hand and said, "The names Eric Fisher."

"Alice, where going home."

"Don't get so excited kid," Eric pointed to the parking lot, "Look."

There were several shady looking people walking towards them. All of them covered in blood.

"Do you think those people are like these things," asked Jake?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to let the other people know."

Eric walked over to the entrance and informed everyone of the situation. Then mass panic broke out. People began running to their cars. Desperately trying to avoid the monsters. Some weren't so luck because their cars where right next to the bloody men.

"Alice lets get to car."

He and Alice were lucky and found their van safely. He started the car and raced to get out of the parking lot without getting into an accident like other unlucky people.

"Jake, do you think Mom and Dad are ok?"

"I don't know Alice."

"I mean. They haven't been home lately."

"I'm sure they're fine," Jake replied as he swerved the car in order to avoid a woman standing in the road.

"I'm scared Jake."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

To be continued in Chapter 4: Panic

_The outbreak occurs. A town in terror. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide._ _Find out in the next installment of D4rkness!_


End file.
